undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Trey Curtis
Terrence Alvarez, better known as "The Savior", Trey Curtis is always willing to help someone in need. He is currently signed to CWF (Caw Wrestling Federation). CWF (2013-present) It was reported that Trey Curtis had signed a contract with CWF (Caw Wrestling Federation). When he will debut is unknown. Current Leagues 'World Triumphant Wrestling' Trey Curtis made his WTW debut in a webmacth, in which he lost toPoison Bee. On Episode 1, Curtis lost a Ladder Match to determine the first ever WTW Television Champion to Tyson Kidd. He's had some back and forth battles with Tyson Kidd and Drew McIntyre in the WTW Television Championship picture. At WTW Canadian Invasion, these three men were involved in a Triple Threat Match for the Television Championship, but Curtis was unsuccessful in winning it. At WTW Season's Beatings, Trey Curtis will be involved in a Fatal-4-Way Ladder Match for the Television Championship, which will also include Gage Knight, Tyson Kidd, and the current Television Champion, Drew McIntyre. Defunct /Former Leagues 'Blood Fire War Hate' On 4/10/12, it was confirmed that Trey Curtis had officially become a member of the BFWH roster. He made his debut on BFWH - Episode 6 when he lost to Slate Armstrong. In episode 9 Curtis lost to Darwin Pane. In episode 18 Curtis defeated Mr. Death. In episode 24 Curtis was ment to take on Kentai but got misted in the face. The next day Curtis got released from his contract. 'World Triumphant Wrestling Entertaiment' On April 27th, 2012, Trey Curtis was revealed to be a part of the 10-man gauntlet match to crown a new Television Champion and to determine a new WTWE superstar. Trey actually won the This Means War Gauntlet Match by defeating Evan O'Shea in the final match to become WTWE's newest superstar and the first ever WTWE Television Champion. He was the Television Champion until WTWE ended. 'Wrestling Heaven' On 5/31/11, it was confirmed that Trey Curtis had officially become a member of the Wrestling Heaven roster. In his first match, Trey Curtis defeated Dolph Ziggler in under 5 minutes. Wrestling Heaven management was so impressed with Curtis, that on Wrestling Heaven Episode 29 - Raw, Trey Curtis was given a shot to challenge Vance Archer for the Wrestling Heaven United States Championship. Trey Curtis was successful in defeating Vance Archer to become the new Wrestling Heaven United States Champion. At Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point, Trey lost the title to Dolph Ziggler. Soon after that, Curtis went over to the ECWH brand. He stayed there for the brand's brief tenure and when ECWH was extinguished, Trey Curtis was released from Wrestling Heaven, along with many other superstars. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves' *Savior's Leap - Diving Crossbody (2011 - Present) *Shooting Star Press (2011 - Present) 'Signature Moves' *Savior's Frankensteiner (2011 - Present) *Standing Shooting Star (2011 - Present) 'Entrance Themes' *"Desperate" by Fireflight *"Clouds Over California" by DevilDriver (BFWH Theme) *'"The Chosen" by Modern Echo' Championships and Accomplishments World Triumphant Wrestling Entertainment *This Means War Winner *WTWE Television Championship (1x, Inaugural) (Final) Wrestling Heaven *Wrestling Heaven United States Championship (1x)